My Piano and Her Turquoise Eyes
by SouL17
Summary: Soul and Maka are doing great. It was another just another lovely evening of walking down the street to buy some groceries, and then, Soul's past comes back to him to change everything. What will he do? What will they do about the impending change?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_**Turquoise Eyes"**_

Day One

_He found her. He called out her name. And so did her. As soon as he stepped into the dimly lit room, she quickly ran into him, hugging him. "No! Soul I won't let you get hurt!"She blocked the blow from the sword that was about to cut his chest open. The black sword went into her body, deeper and deeper. As he held her; he saw her precious life gradually taken away in the process. Blood coming from her back made its way onto the marble floor. Her thin arms slowly slid off of the back of his neck; then off his shoulders. "I love you" she managed to whisper. Her eyes ever so beautiful and sincere, they're no longer open. She died in his arms._

His eyes flew wide open, and he's breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down from his fore head down to his chin. His whole body was covered in sweat; trembling.

"This dream again. Why? It's now the fifth night that I've had the exact same dream over and over. Why did she die..."

He's only been asleep for about three hours. But he can't and won't go back to sleep, afraid that the dream will come back like it did in the previous nights.

* * *

"You idiot. You never learn do you?"

"Shut up tiny-tits. I planned this for a whole damn week. It was perfect, if only that idiot Black Star didn't yell it out loud."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW! What was that for? So _not cool"_

"That's to shake your brainless head even a little! Tried to cheat again huh? You know _very well-_considering that this is the _third_ time_-_ what'll happen if he caught you!"

"Just shut it and let's hurry home. I'm starving."

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

"You have one hour to finish the exam. Now, start."

The moment Professor Stein had given the cue, tension suddenly made the air in the room thick. Very low scribbling noises can be heard from all the pens and pencils scratching on the surface of exam papers.

He made a quick look around, seeing his classmates with furrowed brows, beads of sweat, and intently digesting what was written in the papers. That excludes Maka and Ox of course; the bookworms even seemed to be enjoying it.

He felt a slight disgust over the thought.

'_I can't believe these idiots actually take Stein's exams so seriously. I prefer to do it the cool way. I'm gonna ace this freakin' exam and my coolness level will go up big time.' _

His famous grin crept upwards, showing his razor sharp teeth.

He looked down on the professor sitting on his stitched green and white chair in front of them. Seeing that Stein was occupied by his book, Soul proceeded. As he gazed down at his exam paper, right hand on top of the desk holding a pencil, he carefully slid his left hand into his pocket reaching for a piece of treasure that he worked so hard for. He scanned through the small and crammed notes, and found the answer for question no.1.

'_Found ya'. _

He was about to write the answer down, then a yell from behind made him freeze.

"YAHOO! I THE GREAT BLACK STAR, WILL PASS THIS STINKIN' EXAM! HEY SOUL, TILT YOUR HEAD A BIT, I CANT SEE THE ANSWERS CLEARLY."

"…"

"…"

Black Star covered his mouth with his two hands, realizing that he just shouted his and Soul's death cries.

Everyone in the class, shocked, looked at him in disbelief, and then looked at the still-frozen soul. Others have a look of pity- either of Black Star's stupidity or his and Soul's doom, it's hard to tell. While the others, of horror as they watched as the professor made his way over the two boys. A flash of light reflected on his wide eye-glasses and an insane look on his face showed.

"It looks like I have my self two interesting test subjects. Dissections will never be as great as it would be."

…

~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~

* * *

Maka made her way into kitchen. She opened the cabinets only to find no ingredients for the stew she was planning to cook.

"Oh, I was so worked up by the exams I forgot all about shopping."

She looked out the window. The sun is still up, but only just. If she's fast, she'll make it before dark.

"Soul, I'll just go get some groceries from the store. It'll be really quick."

She called out to Soul in his room who just finished shower and is now in his comfy clothes. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she quickly made her way out of the apartment. She was running her way to the store while chanting _'flour, tomato sauce, carrots, and potatoes'_ over and over under each breath.

Soul caught up with her easily. She stared at him questioningly, and then slowed down to Soul's usual walking pace.

"What? I just wanna walk a little. Air is more refreshing at night you know."

"Hmm."

She answered approvingly as she inhaled and exhaled the crisp and cool air. Her walking slowed down. She felt relaxed now that Soul is with her.

The sun has surrendered, and now the stars, together with the grinning moon, shone brightly above them. It's been three years since they first met. She recalled their first stop at the grocery store together. They ended up fighting whether to use tofu or mushrooms for their stew that night. It was still the same store they're now heading to. And he never let her get groceries alone at night, even if they both knew that she can fend for herself. He's just so securing and over protective. Nothing's changed. He's just the way he should be. Just the way she wants him.

She heard him mumble something.

"Uh, Maka...I...uh..."

He trailed off. It's a bit odd; there's something in his voice. _'He's nervous?'_ Maka looked at him a bit puzzled and curious.

"Yes Soul?"

He turned around to face her.

They're surrounded by trees now. The street was lined with trees and shrubs acting as street borders separating it from Death City Park just alongside to their left. The park had many benches with one street lamp at the side that emitted dim yellow light. The park also had a big white fountain that had Shinigami's mask on top as its center piece and water freely showered from the top of Shinigami's head down to the pool surrounding it. Every sprinkle and shower of water reflected the light. The whole park is gorgeous at night. Such a view is overwhelmingly captivating. Usually there are couples enjoying the romantic set-up of the park. But now there are none. A couple had just made their way past them a minute ago. Now there's totally no one there but only the two of them. They basked under the faint and calming light emitted by a small street lamp. The moon half-covered by the thick branches gave just enough light for her to see his face clearly. The wind's blow tickled every leaf and petal, making brushing sounds. And it tickled her skin as well. It sounded so beautiful and calming. The moment's feel is-as she describes it- enchanting. It's beautiful. Like the ones she read in her books.

The trip to the store usually takes no time at all. But tonight is different. It's as if time stopped only on the exact place where they now stood still. It's as if time froze just for the two of them. Soul stood in front of her, close. She was so absorbed by the park's atmosphere that she hadn't realized that he's gotten _real_ close until she felt his warm breath on her face. They gazed deeply into each others eyes. His eyes are so intense and sincere. She never had gotten this close to his face before. She knew that his eyes were beautiful, but she never thought that they were _this_ beautiful. They're breathtaking. They almost sucked her very soul into them.

They stayed that way for some moment. Surprisingly, such close range between them gave each of them a comfortable sensation. There's no awkwardness. No one flinched; no one inched back. No one dared to talk; afraid that one word will end the spell they're in. Their faces were only just an inch apart. They can feel each other's warm breaths more and more. It's like they can even hear their hearts beat in unison.

They communicated only by looking into each other's eyes. His rubies never left her emerald orbs. Her eyes had him under her spell. He was dumb-struck by their beauty. She is really beautiful. He knew that all along. But tonight, she's just...different.

"Maka., I... uh.. Damn it, so not cool... "

He groaned out of frustration. He can't seem to get just three monosyllabic words together. She chuckled a bit. Having to see him so uptight like this is really rare that it's fun. But still, she too is as nervous as he was.

'_I love you'_

He's been dying to say it since the beginning of their partnership. But he couldn't. Many questions held him back for three years. What if she doesn't feel the same towards him? What will happen to their partnership? Their friendship? What will happen to _them_?

With all his might and courage, he was about to continue his cut-off sentence, and yet no words escaped his mouth. His body didn't follow his mind. She didn't need to hear him say anything though. She's smart. And she can feel it. Everything he wanted to say to her showed in the softness of his expression, in his eyes, it showed in the way he gently held her tensed shoulders.

She was giving in. She too was holding her feelings back for years now for the same questions and same reasons. But there's nothing to afraid now. Both of them moved closer, their fore heads met and their noses touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She swung her arms around his neck. Already, their eyes are closed, _feeling_ each other, each other's souls. Their lips are just seconds apart… and then,

She felt a very familiar sensation. A sensation so strong that only the split second of its presence was all it takes for her to determine what it is. She froze at the thought. And it was gone.

'_A witch! in Death City? No. This wavelength. A kishin? No. I'm sure she's a witch. There are two of them? Wait…A kishin's wavelength… infused with this witch? What are they doing here? Am I picking this up correctly? Is this even possible? Pure sadness, pure anger, pure evil. What on earth is happening?'_

These thoughts rummaged in Maka's mind.

The bushes at the distant corner made a rustled sound, breaking the flushed faces of Soul and Maka away from each other. They're startled. Especially Maka, whom expected the worse.

The moment they've been waiting to indulge for so long died. The rustling sound snapped them into reality again.

'_Damn it' _he angrily thought, not noticing his partner's sudden anxiety as he darted his eyes to direction of the noise.

Something _is_ in there. Waiting, hiding in the bushes.

The scarce light can't reach the area where the sound came from. Now, fairly enough to be recognized, there is something standing from the distance. It's closing in. slowly but surely making its way towards them. Soul pulled Maka's hand. He squeezed it, telling her that he's about to transform into his scythe form. There's no turning back now. The _thing_ now made its way into the light, with them.

A girl showed up. Even in the dim light and her gruesome condition, she was beautiful. Over the years of training, Maka has developed an excellent Soul Perception. No mistake, this girl isn't the presence she felt just moments ago. Her soul is good and pure but filled with agony. And this unknown girl's body seemed to be tortured. She was battered almost to death. Her long powder-blue dress was tattered and covered in dried blood. She can barely stay standing, her body was trembling. The unknown girl barely choked out.

"S-Soul-kun"

She managed to make a small smile of relief and her turquoise eyes seemed to glimmer before finally giving up, and she fell to ground unconscious.

And so did Soul. Only that he was awake, wide awake. He fell on his knees. Horror found its way into every inch of him. Intense fear made his lungs squeeze. He suddenly can't breathe. Pure fear, terror, and horror in his heart made it impossible to breathe, and even impossible to blink.

'_What the hell is happening! It can't be!'_ He thought desperately.

Maka can't see the wrecked Soul because she was standing behind him. She dared not peek at his soul with her Soul Perception. Not even once and never will she do it. Never on Soul. She felt that if she did, she'll be invading his precious privacy, all the secrets within his soul, within his heart, that he needed only for himself. Soul Perception is used only for detecting hostile forces; it is never to be abused and used needlessly. That's what professor Stein lectured her.

He kept his eyes on the pitiful girl in front of him. He wanted to scream but he couldn't.

"_No! This is just another nightmare! Those turquoise eyes..." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_**I Need You to Tell Us Everything"**_

Dr. Stein and Maka were standing beside one of the beds of the Shibusen dispensary as they talked with low voices. Soul stood by the window, farther from the two talking figures, staring into empty space, and lost in his own thoughts.

"So that's how we found her, or how _she_ found us. Stein-hakase, is she gonna be okay?"

"She does have some serious injuries. I took care of the most of them but she's far from okay. She needs a lot of time to fully recover."

"But, what are you planning to do with her?"

"Well it can't be helped. Not having a single record about her, she has to stay here for the mean time until Shinigami-sama gives his orders."

"Maka, it's late. We should be getting home."

Soul made his way in front of the door and grabbed the knob, and paused. He didn't look back at her, not intending to wait for her reply or argue about the matter.

"He's right. You two should be going."

"Okay. Thanks for helping Stein-hakase."

* * *

"HELLO HELLO STEIN-KUN!" WASSUP WASSUP?

Shinigami exclaimed after clasping his huge white hands together and tilting his head to his side, just like what he usually does.

"How is the child? You have taken care of her injuries, have you not?"

"Yes. But it will take more time for her to recover, a week or so, for her to even walk alone."

"Stein-kun, something is coming. Something we've never encountered before."

Shinigami said in his serious voice and straight and upright posture. He being serious is not good news. Something definitely is going on.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I sense the wavelength seeping through the air. And Marie also feels something odd."

"Please explain, Stein-kun"

~~~~~~ Stein's Flashback~~~~~~~

'_Yes, dear sister. You are going according to plan. Very good. And soon, he will die' _

'_No! Never! He will not die, I'll protect him! I will always protect him'_

'_I'm afraid that won't do, for you are completely under my every command. Yes, you are to deliver his death and you shall suffer for all eternity!' _

'_No! Please no!'_

"No, Soul! Run!"

The girl flung her eyes open. The torment that raged inside her head finally ended. Tears madly slipped from her tired and frightened eyes as she recalled the conversation in her dream. A few minutes of tiresome crying passed. She fell asleep again, leaving a worried Marie lightly stroking the top of her forehead and wiping a good amount of sweat off with a white cloth. The patient hadn't noticed this, or just didn't mind because of fatigue and poor condition. The room was a bit dark, only lit by two lamps. One is on the nurse's desk, and the other is on the small table beside the bed. The lamps made the room glow in yellow. The light is enough for them to see and attend to the patients during sleep time. And it usually relaxes and calms patients down during their sleep.

"Thanks for having to come here this late at night. What's the development?"

"Ah, Stein. It's okay. Its Shinigami-sama's orders after all. She had a nightmare again. It's really bothersome; she kept waking up, and then falls asleep again, only to have the same dream over and over. The one you just witnessed is the third time now since you left three hours ago."

"And you have observed?"

"It's really strange Stein. She starts crying and saying things while asleep; the cue that the nightmare is beginning. During her nightmare, I feel a presence. Its faint, but I can surely feel it. I feel madness, pain, and evil along with her cries and calls."

"A wavelength?"

"Likely. It's an evil presence Stein, madness and evil. It seems to be seeping-through from the nightmare, if that is even possible, because I can feel that it is coming from her. And when she wakes up from the dream, the presence disappears. Stein, I'm worried. I have a bad feeling about this. This girl..."

"What is she saying in her dreams?"

"She keeps crying 'stop', 'don't hurt him', 'don't kill him', and the like. But that's not all. She keeps calling _Soul_, like what you just witnessed. The poor thing, what could have happened to her? Seeing a helpless child like this breaks my heart."

~~~~~~end of flash back~~~~~~

"Please keep your eyes open, Stein-kun. I'm leaving all of this in your hands. Take command of every resource you can get. With only you, Maka, Kid and me bearing the ability of Soul Perception here at Shibusen, it is you that I'm counting on. This can be far too grave for the children to bear."

"Yes. What is to be done with the child?"

"She will stay here in Shibusen for further investigation. You and Marie will watch over her. Marie's soothing soul wavelength might help.

"It will be done."

"Oh, and please send Soul-kun to me. Only the four of us-including Soul himself and Marie-chan- will know about Soul being involved. No one else is yet to know. Not even Maka and Spirit-kun."

* * *

As they went inside the apartment, they separated paths and went into their own rooms to change into their pajamas. She came out and started to the kitchen to have a cup of water. The unused sauce pan lying on top of the stove quickly caught her attention.

"Crap. I totally forgot all about dinner." she mumbled to herself.

"Are you still hungry Soul? I'll just find something random in the fridge for you to eat if you like." She called to Soul who was slouching on the couch in the living room.

"No Maka, don't bother. I'm not hungry. Go get yourself something for dinner."

"I won't. I'm not that hungry any way."

She put the emptied cup down on the sink and started her way to the living room.

"Not _that_ hungry? So you are hungry. Geez. Lazy woman. Fine, just sit down and wait. I'll get you something." He said frowning.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine."

She's now standing in front of couch looking down on him. He looked up at her with furrowed brows and was about to stand up, but she glared at him. It says '_Don't argue with me or I'll kill you'. _And so he didn't dare inch a muscle and just let out a sigh. He looked away and brought his gaze onto the white-curtained window to the left.

She made herself comfortable on couch beside him. Soul sat lazily; his head laid on the back rest of the couch, arms limply laid on top of his lap, and eyes gazing at the grinning moon _again_. It's been going on for almost a week now. Lost in his thoughts or just plainly staring into empty space, she could not tell. When doing nothing, and sometimes when he should be actually doing something, she often sees him like this. She wondered about what he was thinking about, but just shrugs her curiosity away. He will tell her, and if not, she will discover it eventually. The softness of the couch under her back and the warmth coming from Soul's body felt so comfortable that it made her drowsy. And even when on the verge of sleeping herself off, her brain managed to remind her of what had happened to them on their way to the store. She pictured his sincere, breathtaking ruby-red eyes as they burned into hers. A smile made its way onto her sleepy face. She wants to think about it more and recall every detail of the previous _moment _with him, but sleep took over her. She finally dozed off. Her head accidentally fell onto Soul's shoulders.

The warmth from her body next to his is cradling him to sleep. Her hair smelled of the lavender shampoo she's been using. It felt good and made him smile. Not the sarcastic grin that he normally does. This time, it's just a simple smile, a smile due to peace of mind and contentment. He carefully stretched his left leg out; scooping up the black leather jacket he was wearing previously that lay on the coffee table in front of them with his foot. He brought his leg along with the jacket near enough to his left hand's reach. He can't move his torso; especially his right shoulder and right arm for it might wake up Sleeping Beauty that found a bed on his right shoulder, and had her arms wrapped around his. Using his long left arm, he carefully pulled the jacket over her to cover her thin body.

"Sweet dreams my love."

Now they're all set. After kissing the top of her head, he can now follow her to slumber land with his smile that never faltered.

'_Guess I'll be sleeping without nightmares tonight. Just sweet dreams.'_

* * *

Day 2

Maka was awoken by the warm and bright rays of the grinning sun. She loved early mornings that are warm and bright. It's one of her most favorite things in the world. Books of course, are her most favorite things in the world. Every morning, the first thing she'd do is go in front of her bed room window and let the cool wind blow the sleep away. And she'd stretch out her arms, and stay there for a while, letting the bright and warm sunshine make-up her day while her _cool_ companion is still drooling on his pillow, totally blacked-out. Soul hated early mornings that are warm and bright. He definitely isn't a morning person, and on top of that, according to him, cool people _don't_ get-up early, especially for school. Well, he still wakes up pretty early though, because who knows what Maka will do to him if they were late for class.

Her own biological clock never seized to fail her, thus making her conveniently right on time for everything_ every _morning. This morning is one of those mornings. It's just the perfect time to get up have a shower before having breakfast, but today's morning isn't like any other mornings. Last night, she actually slept with Soul, and today, she wakes up still with Soul-on the couch that is. For the first time in her life, she doesn't care about school or being late and such, except when she is sick or badly injured. It's very out of character, but she couldn't care for anything less. Not with Soul's head lying just on top of her hers, not with Soul's arm tangled with hers while holding her hands, and not to mention the jacket that covered her body that had Soul's fragrant scent all over it. She shut all other thoughts out-except those about Soul- and closed her eyes again, trying to sleep again with him. She wanted to look upon his face to see that drool he always had every morning- she was bothered about it at first, but she started liking it and thought that it actually looked kinda cute and cool on him-but she couldn't because she will wake him up. It's way too early for school anyway. She doesn't want to get up early today because she knows that Soul doesn't want it either.

The warm and blinding light from the annoying grinning sun roared at him in the face. The clear glass window was just beside the couch that he was sitting on, thus making his face catch the sun's entire early morning wrath. He absent-mindedly lifted his arm in front of his face to cover his eyes from the brightness coming from outside the window, seeping through the white curtains. _'Wait. White curtains?'_ Then he soon came to realize that a sleeping Maka is resting her head on his shoulders, which became his pillow for the night. He remembered now, Maka dozed off on his shoulder last night, so he did the same. Soon his senses came all the way back from slumber land and he can now hear her sound breathing, he can now feel her arms tangled with his, and her fingers intertwined with his, her sandy-blonde hair hanging loosely on his shoulders, and he can now recognize the lavender scent of her hair. He thought that it's strange. _'Why isn't she awake? Is she sick or something?'_ She should be up in the shower or in the kitchen by now. Especially now that the sun's up and ready for a day of shining and howling. By sound of her breathing, she's perfectly fine, and perfectly sleeping, too. She's sleeping herself off. Well, that's a first. That's good, and he liked it. Wait. Of course it can't be good. Knowing lil' miss bookworm, she'll go on a rampage if they or _she_ was to come to school late. It can't be helped, as much as he hates it, he needs to wake her up and go to school early. Definitely not cool. But if Maka doesn't want to be late, he doesn't like it either. He sighed in defeat.

"Morning Sleeping Tiny-tits."

"MAKA-CHOP! Good morning Soul!" The book on top of the side table beside the couch comes _very_ handy.

"So much for a morning greeting, woman!"

"Shut-up. I'm gonna shower now okay. It's your turn to cook breakfast you know."

"Yeah whatever."

A sly smile crept up her face as she walked away from the living room. He pissed her off alright, but none the less, she was happy, leaving a bleeding Soul picking himself up from the couch. He's bleeding. But none the less, he's grinning.

"What a morning to start your day." He said to himself.

The bell rang furiously, signaling that the long day of school is over. Students crammed towards the door anxious to get out and do whatever. Black Star went standing on the teacher's desk yelling pathetically. No one paid attention to the blue idiot except for his loyal partner Tsubaki, who was desperately trying to pry him off of the table.

The gang was always the one to leave the room lastly. With Black Star giving his closing speech, Kid avoiding the rummaging crowd, ever so careful not to ruin the symmetry of his outfit, and with Soul and his lazy and nonchalant way of leaving the room. There's no particular reason for this, he just believes that it's _not cool_ to be so excited and worked up for leaving a class room. And so their partners had no choice but wait for their daily getting-out-of-the-class-room rituals to end and be able to leave.

They finally made it out of the room and are now walking on the almost-empty hallways of Shibusen, aiming for the school's entrance-and exit. Soul who's usually the one being at the tail of group, felt a light tap on his shoulders. He and Maka-who's walking just beside him-looked up to the person behind.

"Maka, you go on ahead with the others."

"Uh, Okay Stein-hakase. Hey Soul, we'll go on ahead to Kid's and prepare. Don't forget to bring the records okay or the party will be gloomy."

Maka ran after the gang that nearly made it to the school's exit. Then they finally disappeared. Soul sighed with annoyance, he hoped to eat and drink with his friends soon to get it all over with and get a good sleep. But now he's plans will be delayed.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"They'll have to party without you. Shinigami-sama wants to see you now. Come on."

"Hello Soul-kun! I think we're all ready so let's go" A woman appeared and joined them.

"Marie-sensei? What's this about?"

"We'll all know when we arrive at Shinigami-sama's room."

A few minutes of silent walking passed and they made it to Shinigami's.

* * *

The three of them are now facing Shinigami himself. Yes, he's not inside his mirror. A real figure stood in front of them. This is proof enough that some thing's up. It's not likely for Shinigami to be_ with_ them unless there's something important to be discussed or an important event at school. Plus, he prompted them to sit down on the cushioned floor along side of a shinigami-mask shaped tea table that stood just below their knees with 4 cups of tea on top.. The four of them sat quietly. Marie and Stein's gazes darted immediately to Soul as Shinigami spoke in his low and clear voice.

"Soul-kun, I need you to tell us _everything_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_**Play Soul, Play for Me" **_

Shinigami's words left him frozen with wide-opened eyes, and no one can tell what negative emotions these eyes portrayed. Fear, agony, pain, anger, all of these emotions wanted to pour out of him. He felt that the air suddenly became thick; making it difficult for him to breathe. Trembling and cold sweat overwhelmed his whole body. He can swear his heart dropped out of its place. It took him awhile to respond. Soul already knew-at least he felt-what this talk was all about, but he didn't have the time, or the will to prepare himself for this. He also needed to know what's _really_ going on. He also needed thousands of questions to be answered. He felt that he should be the one asking for explanations and not the other way around.

"W-what the hell are you talking about! I don't have anything to do with this-this crap!"

He jumped up as he exclaimed, almost flipping the table upside-down with his sudden burst. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He glared at Shinigami with angry blood-red eyes_._ He snapped alright. His eyes were the most fearsome sight one can handle at this point_. _He felt wobbly. He needed something to hold on to for his knees might give up and make him stumble to the ground. Being ranked as a two-star weapon, he's one of the strongest and well-composed within his comrades of the same age. When out in the battle field, he's a beast. But now, he became a helpless baby that wanted to crawl away and cry out loud.

'_Shit! Screw this shit! I blew it up this time. Relax Soul. Relax. Stay cool' _

He scolded himself in his thoughts. He knew very well that the way he acted was foolish, and that he needed to calm down. He just made it all too obvious now. He didn't need to deny. It had been just one statement from Shinigami, and yet, he accidentally gave himself away_. _He intended to be relaxed and cool about this whole thing, but he can't help it. The unknown emotions that even he couldn't recognize just burst out of him. All the intense feelings that he painfully kept to himself are screaming for a way out. Even when behind the white mask, he can feel the intimidating stare of Shinigami on him, patiently waiting for him to speak again. The same goes for Stein and Marie, who had her visible eye slightly teary, filled with concern.

"Please calm down Soul. Pull yourself together. We all know that also you have many questions, but only you know as much. Please cooperate with us. I'll repeat myself. Tell us everything you know about the girl. About her and _you_. Only you can help her right now."

Soul shut his eyes and took the time to breathe in and breathe out with long gaps. He wished the air that circulated through his body will somehow wash the emotions and tension away from him even for just a minute. It did lessen the trembling in his body and he was able to relax physically. He stood still, and his eyes were still shut. He tried to recall the previous years that he tried so hard to forget. He felt like taking a trip to hell again, but he knew that he's the only one who can help make this problem disappear. He's the key in solving all this. He had no choice. After his quick self meditation, he shot one big sigh and sat down.

"I'm ready."

"Go on Soul-kun. We're listening."

~~~~~~Soul's flash back~~~~~~

He was inside a huge music room. The room was filled with all of the musical instruments that one can think of. It also had a few glass shelves that are neatly crammed with a large collection of records and notes. The walls had several frames in different sizes that displayed portraits and photos of the family members while playing their favored instruments. The room was definitely a musician's wonderland due the array of musical instruments and musical stuff. But the centerpiece of the room was in fact a black piano. It resides in the very center of the room. He sat still on the bench in front of the grand black piano. He tried to make himself comfortable, forced himself to be comfortable but to no avail.

_What am I doing? I can't do this. Who am I to fool any way? _

_I'm not Wes, I will never be him. Please stop. I don't want to do this! _

Only an hour left for him to rehearse his _big _performance_. _It's a big performance alright. He will start the event with his breathtaking music. But he continued his own mental torture.

_All the people, the crowd, mother, father, and even Wes will be disgraced. They will mock me._

_Stop! All of you please stop!_

"Why aren't you playing Soul-kun? I think that you should be getting ready."

The sudden speaking startled him. Being a talented pianist, he has good hearing. But he had gotten too deep into his reverie that he didn't notice that someone already came in. A girl with curly waist-length golden brown hair silently walked her way to his side. She was looking down at his unmoving hands on top of the piano keys. She was wearing a sleeveless long white dress. He found himself looking at the girl's bright turquoise eyes. She's very lovely. But he didn't care.

"What? Who are you?"

"You're still really strange, you know that? You will be welcoming me later, and yet, you don't know my name. We were actually introduced to each other exactly two years ago. You know, at the beach house in Hawaii."

She looked so fragile and shy, and yet she spoke very cheerfully. Her turquoise eyes displaying happiness and joy as she speaks to him, directly meeting his eyes. He found it strange that she can bear to look directly into his eyes without flinching.

'_Isn't she afraid? Of these blood-red eyes or these razor sharp teeth? And why is she here talking to me anyway?' _

He became curious about this girl, but he's not interested at all, just curious. And he didn't care weather his curiosity will be answered or not. He stared blankly, half-heartedly trying to recall what the girl just said about the Hawaii thing.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"You remember now?"

"No."

"Oh, I was expecting that. Well then, since you don't remember me anymore, we'll start at the beginning. Hi! I'm Yeleinna. And you are?"

She cheerfully asked. She reached out her hand. He took it and gave her a quick hand shake.

"You just called me by my name remember? Okay, I'm Soul, nice to meet you. 'Ya happy? Now, do you mind?"

She giggled, not minding his sarcastic and irritated tone.

"It's very nice to meet you too Soul. I can see that you're currently busy. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bother you. Okay, I'll be going now. Do your best, okay?"

She smiled at him before turning her back to him. She took a step and started towards the door. And when she came to her third step, she started humming. She continued humming while walking towards the door.

Her sweet and beautiful voice reached his ear very clearly; it's as if she was humming just right beside him. It's so calming and soothing. It took away the tension and anxiety. He felt relaxed now. The effect of her voice is like a meditation. It granted him the peace of mind that he longed for.

He soon came to realize that his fingers were involuntarily gliding onto the ivory keys. He is now playing with closed eyes, not needing to look at the notes in front of him. And he was enjoying it. He was enjoying and _happy_ with the music that he is creating. He can't remember the last time that he felt like this. It was ages ago that he already forgotten the feeling.

It takes no more than a minute for her to get to the large room's exit, thus giving her only mere seconds to hum her way out. But none the less, he felt like he was playing by her voice for hours. His fingers collided with every tune that came from her closed lips. She was humming the same piece that he was rehearsing. They made wonderful music together. It's as if the music he made from the piano and the music she created are one.

Her voice slowly died as she neared the door. But he didn't want it to end. She reached the door and grabbed the knob, but before she can even twist it to open the door, she heard him.

"Wait."

There's a long pause. The room felt very silent. The music in the room vanished. All he can hear now is his own heavy breathing and his own heartbeat going wild. He hadn't realized what he just did until he felt her hands on his shoulders. She's standing close behind him. He didn't dare look at her. He was embarrassed by his sudden action. They stood still for a moment. Still no one talked.

He felt her hands lightly exerting force onto his shoulders. She's not squeezing it, but he felt her hands even more. Her hand was as gentle as her voice. He knew what she was trying to say.

'_Play Soul, play for me.'_

Soon, music burst into the room again. He and this girl, a girl named Yeleinna, started doing what they do best. Music. It's drilled into their hearts. A few seconds of hearing her voice is all it takes for him to go into a trance. They stayed that way- her hands on his shoulders while standing close behind-until the time came for him to face the real and cruel world and start the festive event with his recital. The recital that will welcome the Belgrade Family back into the Evans' lives.

* * *

"Oi Maka. Where the heck is Soul?" Black Star impatiently asked

"Yes. He's very late. It's been exactly an hour and forty-_eight_ minutes since we've started." Kid said with pronouncing the 'eight' proudly.

"I'm sure that he'll show up soon." The Scythe Technician replied

"I wonder what Stein-hakase is up to. I mean, with Soul-kun and all." Tsubaki said.

"Oohh! He's probably being dissected by now! Cut his spleens out and chop chop chop! Kyahahaha! Patti exclaimed while holding a goblet of wine high in the air and swinging it left and right. She's not drunk. She's just being 'Patty'.

"HAHAHA. He probably just chickened out! Knowing that he can't out-drink the great Black Star! Hah! Too bad, I was hoping to show him my godliness by beating the crap out of him in a drinking match! That light weight! Nyaahahah!

"Screw that Black Star. We all know that you'll never out-drink Soul in a million years. You're gonna challenge him _again_? Don't you ever get tired of being carried home unconscious?" Liz snapped at him.

"W-What? How dare you defy me you little-"

"I hope Soul-kun gets here soon so he can kick Black Star's ass! Just you wait! Kyahahaha!" Patty cut off the red faced teen.

Maka walked away from the arguing gang. She made her way to the big symmetrical balcony that offered a great view of Death City and its beautiful velvet night sky. She stood before the marble banister and put her palms flat onto the cold surface. She felt the cool wind's blow on her cheeks. The light from the grinning moon and the twinkling stars made her sad emerald eyes seem to twinkle as well. The food, drinks, music, dancing, and her friends; everything in this party was not enough to fill the emptiness inside her. She's happy alright, she chatted and laughed with them, but it's just not complete without him. _She's_ not complete. He's been gone for two hours now. No one can tell where he went or what is happening to him. She's worried. She's not used to being not with him, not even for an hour.

'_Soul, where are you? Why are you taking so long?'_

'_Wait, am I freaking out? He's only gone for two hours!'_

'_Besides, he's with Stein-hakase… It's probably something important._

"Maka-chan"

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan."

"Don't worry, he'll come."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_**Why Are You Out Here All Alone?"**_

"I know that he would turn out to be a great pianist. A great musician indeed. Just like his brother Wes. I never doubted Soul-kun for a minute!"

"I agree. No less is to be expected from an Evans family member. Music runs through their veins."

"Mr. and Mrs. Belgrade will definitely be honored being welcomed by such a piece!"

"A masterpiece, if you will."

Echoes from the complements and applause filled the ball room. The walls of the huge ball room were painted cream with light golden specks that had a mosaic effect to it. A golden horizontal line bordered the bottom part, separating the cream walls from the marble floor. It seemed that the walls actually had texture, but it's as smooth as the shiny marble floor beneath. The walls alone are a work of art. But none the less, they're still accentuated with priceless paintings, porcelains and sculptures, just like any other part of the mansion (aka the Evan's rest house). The ball room had a grand white piano that had its edges bordered with a golden coat and golden studs, standing in the middle. It stood on a red-carpet-covered flat form that rose two steps above the ground which acted as the stage. The small but effective spot light above emitted an eerie and yet dreamy glowing light that showered the piano. Looking at the stage in its setting alone is breath taking. It's a setting fit for the world's greatest pianist to ever walk the earth. And all _these _were meant especially for one and only Soul Evans.

Soul cannot believe his ears. He knew it. Yes, of course they lovedhis playing. The way he glide his nimble fingers over the keys so smoothly, his well dignified and aristocratic way of delivering a piece, and his glamorous appearance every time he sat on the piano bench. But that was it. The way they think about _his _own music-his own compositions- was unbelievably different. It takes no genius to know the fact that all of them _despised_ his dark, twisted and rebellious songs. But his songs are beautiful in their own way. Every note revealed the real him. It screamed everything about Soul Evans. But _everyone_ seemed to be so shallow. They all just let a wondrous boy's music slip away unnoticed. If only they would try to see through it. They will understand what each note speaks of.

_A person with distrust, and yet trustworthy._

_A person so rebellious, and yet so loyal._

_And a person so mysterious and withdrawn,_

_But with one deep gaze into his ruby-red eyes, he will give himself away selflessly_.

He felt sad, the over whelming complements are there because he played a song that was forced into him. The complements were all for another person's composition, another person's music. Not his. It's not him. Knowing this dark truth sent his heart cold again. His mind discarded all the applause, the complements and regards of everyone, like he usually did since he started playing. What's the point in all of it anyway? They're not what they seemed.

The beautiful and heart lifting song he played was his mother's. It's Marianna Evans' composition. They should've just made her play her music for them, it's hers anyway. Why does it have to be him? Don't get him wrong, he loved his family so dearly. And they loved him as much. He in fact, was a _mama's boy_. As a three-year old toddler, his mother became his first and last teacher. She taught him the piano. Having the gift of singing and piano in her, she lovingly awakened her son's sleeping gift.

And his brother and father were with him from the very beginning. They were there to support him with every key he pressed, and with every song he played. He loved the piano as much as he loved his family. He played happily every day and night. They played together. Wes with the violin, Soul on the piano, their father with the flute, and their mother with her singing. The famous and musical Evans Family was happy. Everything was perfect. Until years later; he learned to write his own songs-his very being. They didn't tell him in the face, but he knew that they didn't like his songs; they are saddened by the way the songs turned out. Not a single creation of _his_ hands pleased his beloved family. He was shattered. He was torn apart. His family-and everyone else-broke his heart. It is then that he started to despise the beautiful piano. None the less, he still loved the piano after all the bitter experience. And he hated himself for that love. It killed him. Loving something so dearly and despising it as much at the same time.

He sat still on the bench, his eyes were closed and his fingers were still on top of the last keys of song that he played; a slight amount of sweat beaded his fore head despite the cold winter wind that blew from the oversized balcony. He's in the middle of family friends he never knew, annoying politicians, musicians, business tycoons and other high-ranked people. All of them, staring at him. He hated it. After the applause vanished, it's only then that he was allowed to stand up from the piano bench, bow his head, and walk into the crowd. The party can now begin. The peace that reigned over the ball room while he was playing minutes ago vanished. The guests are paired up, dancing to the jumpy music as the band played. Others chatted about how their world wide tour had gotten, how their incomes were currently sky rocketing, how their daughters had gotten themselves a worthy-or should that be _wealthy_-husbands, and the others just helped themselves to the food and drinks to their heart's content. They all made him feel sick that he wanted to puke. So sick that he felt he needed to get the hell away from them. He started towards the ball room's exit, and almost made it out, too. But a hand yanked his arm and pulled him into the crowd again.

"Oh,there you are. Yelleina dear, thanks for finding Soul."

"It's my pleasure aunt Marianna. It's actually easy to find him even in this crowd. You know, with his white fluffy hair and all. Hehe."

"Oh my! why, Marianna, Soul-kun came to be a very handsome young man indeed! And a very talented one too! Oh, come here you…"

Samantha Belgrade gasped before having Soul's face clasped in her palms. She bent down and kissed his forehead, and instead of letting him go, she continued to toy with him, lightly nudging his head left and right. It's as if the woman saw him as a three year-old boy. Her face was close enough to his for him to have good view of her features. Her curly golden brown hair was cut short, lying just above her shoulder. Her eyes are of the same color as his captor-turquoise. Her curled and thick lashes batted up and down as she winked and smiled at him. Her lips are blood red clearly because of lipstick, and she also had pale white skin. _'So this is her mother.' _She's beautiful alright, but not as beautiful as his mother. Soul had a deep shade of pink tinted in his cheeks because of the humiliation he's currently experiencing. The six people that were gathered around him giggled and laughed lightly at the cute sight.

"Mother, you did say that Soul-kun here is now a young man. I believe that it's best to let go of him now, don't you think?"

A young lady, in her early twenties thoughtfully asked. She also inherited the eye color of their mother. Her straight, waist-length hair was the blackest of black he has ever seen. And the thick bangs that hang just above her eyes made her look like an expensive Japanese doll. She also has pale-white skin. She, Yeleinna, and their mother can be greatly mistaken as triplets. Except for the hair, that is.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Soul-kun. I just can't help myself. So adorable."

'_It's about time you let go lady. Sheesh. So not cool'_ He let out a sigh of relief as his head received its freedom.

"Son, they are our very special guests." Marianna politely gestured at the four people in front of him. He scanned each of them. Yes they are quite familiar.

"Soul,This is your uncle Adamus,"

He looked up at the man and saw his wide smile. His hair is black, skin slightly tanned, and his eyes were as blue of the night sky. And he is a huge man. Soul's hand seemed to be nothing in this man's huge one.

"Hello there Soul, how are you sonny? That song was the best I ever heard in years!" the man asked, not expecting to be replied.

"Your aunt Heleena. I believe there's no need for an introduction, isn't it?" Marianna gestured at the woman. They all laughed, but his face remained placid. His mother continued with the introduction.

"The very lovely Samantha-chan," she smiled, but still Soul's face hasn't changed a bit.

"And finally, the very lovely young lady, Yeleinna-chan. You're of the same age. I'm sure you both will get along."

There it is again, her bright shining turquoise eyes and her sweet smile that never faltered. She was smiling at him, directly gazing into his ruby-red eyes; it was the sweetest smile he's ever seen. It's weird, but he couldn't help but grin. From all the hundreds of introductions he's been at, it's only now that he actually cared, and actually smiled-or grinned.

'_What's with this girl?' _He questioned himself as he recall what happened back in the music room. '_Her voice…'_

"You probably couldn't remember Soul-kun. We all once celebrated my eighteenth birth day at our beach house in Hawaii. I remember you were such a shy little boy back then." Samantha chirped, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, years pass by so very quickly indeed. My Samantha is all grown up now. And my Yeleinna is already eleven years old. It makes mama want to cry." Heleena said almost to herself.

"Shush. No crying. We will make sure that Samantha's twentieth birth day here will be her most unforgettable! There will be nothing but joy for all of us! Isn't that right my dear?"

"But of course dear. Preparations are all ready being commenced; I believe that a two-month preparation will be excellent. And Wes will be preparing a little something for the big day, too. Right son?"

"Yes. Of course." Wes replied with a happy manner, but not as excited and enthusiastic as his parents. He was the silent type.

'_So that's what this is all about huh? Great. Another party in two months' _

Soul heard enough, and not wanting to stay with them and their conversation, he walked away quietly. The adults hardly even noticed him do so. A waiter that was making rounds gave him a glass of orange liquid. Probably juice or soda.

He found himself in the balcony. Luckily, no one was in the balcony. Peace at last. Both of his elbows leaned on top of the cold marble banister. He had his chin held up by his left hand. He stared blankly at the orange liquid inside his glass as he twisted and turned the glass around with his other hand, making the orange liquid dance around. He wandered out long enough until he heard a familiar voice.

"Why are out here all alone?"

"Because I want to."

"No one wants to be alone you know."

"Well, I do."

"I won't let you." Yeleinna made her way to his side; she stood close beside him, that her right shoulder almost touched his arm. He's much taller than she is.

"Fine."

They stayed that way for some good minutes. They didn't talk; they just stared at the view in front of them. The silence is pleasant with the view of the wide garden below covered in a vast white blanket of snow.

"Hey" Soul looked down at her when he felt her already-shivering shoulders slightly touching him.

"Yeah?"

"Get inside or you'll freeze out here."

"No. I said I won't leave you alone didn't I?"

"I am totally warm enough because of the suit I'm wearing. You on the other hand had probably forgotten that we're in the middle of the night in the middle of the January winter." He scanned her from head to toe, noting her vulnerable sleeveless dress.

"I just forgot my sweater. But it's okay. I'm fine." She tried to convince him with a smile, but to no success.

"Yeah right. If shivering shoulders and hands are fine to you."

"Uh, Soul, look over there. I think those girls want to dance with you. They've been standing there staring at you before I even came here."

He looked at the direction she was referring to. He found two girls that looked just about the same age as him peeking at him. When he met their eyes, the two embarrassed girls both looked down, and then whispered to each other. After that, he nonchalantly turned his glance to Yeleinna.

"If they really want to, they should've just asked me."

"And if they do that, you'll dance with them?"

"No, not really."

"What? You can't turn a lady down like that."

"_Believe_ me, it is tiring to dance with every girl that asked you to. And I don't see any point in doing it. I can't understand why some people actually loved swaying back and forth to some music. What's it for, really? It isn't cool."

"Well, dancing makes you happy. It's fun and relaxing. You know, being swayed and turned by your gentle partner as the good music played. It's so…beautiful."

"Rrright…" was his sarcastic reply with his sarcastic grin.

"Hmm... or maybe someone here can't enjoy dancing because _that_ someone doesn't know how to dance?.." She looked at him teasingly with a crooked smile.

"Oh really? Are you challenging me?" he shot back with his version of a crooked smile.

"N-No. Why would I ch-chalenge you? Her lips can't help but shake lightly together with her shoulders due to the cold weather. Now she had her cold hands wrapped around her arm, yet she still tried her best to look perfectly fine. They've been out for an hour. The setting and the slow conversation helped kill time and somehow helped her forget the cold. But she _was_ still cold.

"You really need to get inside before getting sick or something."

"Soul-kun, for the third time I said I won't leave you alone. It's not fun being all al-lone." She looked at him with furrowed brows and a pout on her pink lips. He sighed.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? Okay, that does it. I accept your challenge."

She turned to face him and was about to open her mouth in reply but she was cut off by his action. He gently vowed in front of her, his hand tugged behind his back and the other held in front of her, waiting.

"Can I have this dance, my lady?" His eyes remained glued to her and a challenging grin plastered his face. She decided to play along. She smiled teasingly at him as she put her hand on top of his.

"I can't turn such a gentle man down, can't I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**"Guess We're Even"**_

The moment her hand touched his, its only then that he realized how cold she really was, thus making him hold her hand more tenderly. He led her out of the cold and in to the much nice and warm ballroom. The blinding white-yellow light the ball room had had changed into calm shades of blue. And the lively music the band played earlier changed into a slower and smooth mellow tune. It's righteous to change the ambiance of the place from lively to calm for the guests were all probably fed-up from eating, chatting and dancing for almost two hours. And the population of the people in the ballroom had dropped to only a quarter. Most of them went home. The ballroom only had three or four couples dancing romantically, including Soul and his partner. Perfect. He isn't actually the social type. He prefers solitude. The lesser the people, the better. Not to mention that he was about to dance with a girl he hardly even knows and not related to in any way. And dancing isn't his thing either. He can dance alright; he's good at it, too. He was trained to do all socially inclined things, but still he didn't like a bit of it. What the hell was he doing anyway? This whole Can-I-have-this-dance-my-lady thing just came out of nowhere. Did he actually say that? So not cool.

They made their way to the middle of the ballroom, just beside the stage where the white piano stood. The bright spot light that poured over the piano was gone. Only dim blue light showered their figures. He positioned himself by putting his hand around her waist and holding her hand to their side.

None of them expected that they would end up dancing like this. Though they were both very used this kind of stuff, still, it's a bit odd. Especially for Soul. He never asked any girl to dance with him before. It was the way around. Girls craved to dance with him. They were the ones who asked him to dance. But _he_ did ask her to dance-she challenged him anyway- so he might as well as do it nicely. He pulled her closer. She smelled so sweet. They were just inches apart. She was breath-taking. Their chests almost touched. She's so warm. Their eyes met.

'_5, 6, 7, 8…'_

And they started to dance. He slowly swayed her left and right, and then let go of her waist and carefully led her to a spin. When she came facing him again, he gently pulled her back. He tucked her waist firmly but softly back into his arm, and they swayed again. Neither of them spoke. Their gazes remained glued to each other as they danced with smiles on their faces. At first he was awkward, yes. But as he let himself be carried away by the music and his own movements, a smile made its way on his lips. She giggled a few times when he twirled her around. And it made his smile grow wider. They danced the night away. He had the time of his life that night. And for the first time, _he _of all people enjoyed the dance. He never thought that dancing could be this enjoyable. And it's definitely not his last.

After who knows how long, the band finished playing. He at the time had just gotten both of his arms around her waist after she finished her last spin for the night by placing both her hands around his neck. Their eyes met again, and they just smiled. The few couples that were dancing walked away from the dance floor. A few good-byes and fare-wells can be heard from the people in the distance. And maids and butlers started clearing off the buffet table.

"You know, you're a great dancer Soul-kun."

"And you're a great teacher."

"Huh?"

"Er.. nothing."

He was taken aback by his statement and he finally let go of her waist. They headed out to the long and wide hall way that led to various who-knows-what rooms.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance. I enjoyed it, and you did, too right?"

He replied with a grin. Her features brightened upon receiving his 'yes'.

"See? I told you it was fun."

"Just don't make me do that again."

"What did I do?"

"Oh nothing… You just _forced _me dance you out of freezing state is all."

"Oh, that. Well, I didn't."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Okay fine, so you didn't. Happy? "

"Maybe?"

"What?" She giggled at his irritancy.

"Juuust kidding. Good night Soul."

* * *

He woke up from the sun's blinding rays that poured on him straight in face. He sat up and automatically shielded his eyes from the sun by raising an arm to his face. It took a moment for him to let his eyes adapt to the overwhelming light in his once comfortably dark room. He saw his ever so faithful staff in her maid's uniform neatly tucking the large curtains aside, letting the sunshine light up the whole room. She purposely did so because it was the easiest way to wake up Mr. Sleepy Head.

"Good morning Soul-kun. Rise and shine!"

He groaned out of frustration. He knew that he'll be putting up with waking up earlier than usual since the arrival of their family friends. His mother instructed the three family members that during their guests' stay, all of them will have breakfast together, thus ruining his daily routine of waking up late and having breakfast alone.

"It's time for you to hit the shower. I've prepared all of your things, and they're all waiting for you downstairs so you better get moving."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going."

He lazily slid his legs from under the covers and dropped his feet to the floor. His arms lay limply on his side and he droopily raised his head to the woman and gave her a grim look.

"Oh, come on. Its not that bad is it?"

"So freakin early…"

"Well, it can't be helped. You have very important guests."

"Important huh?"

"Yes. Your mother and Ma'am Heleena have been best friends since they were kids. Your mom was so excited over their arrival in the past few weeks. She even ended up telling their childhood story to any one she ran into, including me. If only you could see the enthusiasm in her ruby-red eyes as she did so. So adorable... I believe things will get livelier from now on. Oh, anyway, I'm gonna leave now. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Thanks Sally."

* * *

"Good morning Soul. Come and eat before your soup gets cold." Marianna patted the leather cushion of the chair next to her, motioning Soul to sit down. He lazily did so.

"Where is Yeleinna-chan? Isn't she joining us aunt Heleena?" Wes asked, noting the absence of the girl.

"Oh yes, don't worry, I'll have someone to fetch her."

"No. Don't bother Marianna. You see, my Yeleinna has this… _little_ bad habit of skipping breakfast."

"But that's not tolerable. Her health will be badly affected."

"We tried to make her eat with us every day, but she just kept refusing. She says that she's not hungry and then heads out to the garden to wander about."

"Sometimes, we manage to make her sit with us. But she wouldn't touch the food. She'd just watch us all eat." Samantha added

"Doesn't she get hungry? Where is she now?"

"She always said that she's fine. I don't know what to do with that daughter of mine. She's probably walking around the garden by now."

After the woman finished talking, Soul stood up and grabbed four pieces of toast and quickly wrapped them in a table napkin.

"Soul, what are you going to do with those? Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"Is it okay if I eat these outside?"

"O-okay. If that's what you want dear." They only watched as Soul made his way out of dining area.

"There goes my Soul, too. Kids…" The two mothers only sighed.

* * *

Her beautiful voice made it easy for him to find her inside the maze-like garden. They're surrounded by big trees so she hadn't notice him hiding nearby. He stood behind a tree, listening to her as she hummed together with the birds. He closed his eyes and breathed in the simple, and yet beautiful music the morning offered him. She started to walk further away, but stopped when he showed up from behind the tree and lazily walked to her. He had a piece of toast in between his ragged teeth and tossed the package to her. She opened it and found three pieces of toast inside.

"Soul?"

"You shouldn't be skipping breakfast." He said after swallowing the small piece of toast in his mouth.

"Good morning. Thanks. You didn't have to."

He sat down on the grass and leaned his back on the tree. She sat down beside him. Before taking a bite of her toast, she handed one to him. He accepted it began munching it down.

"Do you always go here every morning Soul?"

"No." She started eating as well. He just watched her eat up.

"You should at least get something every morning before heading out elsewhere."

"But I don't get hungry. And I get so anxious to go outside and have a good walk. The sun, the chirping birds, the dewed grass, it all makes me excited, so excited that I don't even mind breakfast. Weird huh? And I'm perfectly fine without eating anything in the morning. So I guess there's no harm in that."

"Well, not anymore. You better say goodbye to your foodless mornings." She stared at him in confusion.

"And why is that?"

"Because… I won't let you."

"Fine." was her reply after her brain absorbed his last words.

She smiled at him, and he grinned back. Both of them with the memory of the exact words they spoke of in the balcony just last night.

"Guess we're even."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be goin""

He leapt up, stretched out his arms and gave a big yawn that showed off his pointy teeth. She didn't move from where she was sitting. She looked up at him instead. Watching him-and his teeth. They amused her.

"What?" he raised a brow when he noticed her staring.

"Oh nothing.. Thanks Soul-kun."

He turned around and walked away, and made a short wave with his hand and with a grin on his face for no particular reason.

* * *

Today isn't any different from the past three days. He got up, took a shower, head to the kitchen and packed something. First, it was toast, then waffles, and then, apples. He found himself standing behind a tree in the garden. He leaned his back on the tree and closed his eyes as he listened to the music of her voice. When he thought that his ears had had enough dose of her heart-warming singing, he walked towards her. When he got close to a safe distance, he threw her one of the two red balls he was carrying. They sat down under the tree.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"But, really, you don't have to bother. I might get used to _this_ you know?" she said as she stared at the big shiny apple, and then stared at him.

He paused.

'_Get used to what? The food or… '_

"That's exactly the point."

"This is_ really_ good. Hurry up and try it. So juicy." She happily said after taking a bite from her apple.

"Yeah. And after we're done, go change your clothes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Nothin'. We're just going out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_**Please Don't Cry Maka. I'm Here for You"**_

Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were the only ones left in the shinigami's symmetrically party-torn Executioner Mansion. It's 2 a.m. and everyone started clearing up what was left of the party. Liz, together with Tsubaki and Maka headed to the kitchen to do the messy kitchen work. Patty and her meister were left in the hall-clearing and rearranging the used tables, chairs, and other furniture and equipments that were used. Black Star on the other hand, guarded the huge black leather couch that was moved aside to the wall from being sat upon by others; by laying on it facedown with his left arm and leg hanging just above the ground. Yes, he was drunk to death. Out-drunk by none other than Liz.

"Umm, where will I put these un-opened chips?"

"Oh, just stack them on the counter over there Tsubaki-chan. We can't put them back into the shelves ourselves or Kid'll rant on and on about how asymmetrical they've been. He'll just take them all out and rearrange them all over again."

"Oh… right."

"Freakin' huge plates! My nail polish chipped… I just got my nails done last night!"

"Don't worry Liz-chan, I'll paint them for you later."

"Oh, don't bother Tsubaki. I'll do them myself. Thanks. You already have a load of a work waiting for you."

"The towels?"

"No. Black Star, remember? You have to drag him home-literally-_again_."

"Don't worry. He usually tries to walk by himself when we're on the road. He says that a great man like himself won't be a bother to me just for him to get home. He's a real gentle man at times… And a sweet one at that, too."

Noticing the sly smile and pink-tinted cheeks of Tsubaki, Liz put a hand on waist, raised a brow and threw a questioning look at the pretty demon blade.

"Come again?"

"Oh, Umm, nothing! An-And where will these dirty table cloths go?"

"Ookay… Ask Patty to lead you to the laundry room. Thanks a lot for helping Tsubaki, and Maka too. Who knows how long it'll take to clean up if it weren't for you two."

"You're very welcome Liz-chan. I love cleaning so don't worry about it. Maka-chan loves cleaning, too. Right Maka-"

The sentence was cut-off by the sight of the blonde meister. Sad and tired emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears stared down blankly at a plate neatly filled with grilled salmon, prawn sushi, and tuna skewers. Tsubaki walked to the blonde meister's side and placed a hand on her shoulders in a comforting manner. Liz looked over too see what the sudden silence was about and saw the quiet and saddening scene of her two friends.

"I was saving these. Well, might as well throw these away."

"Hey, you can take that home for him. Soul loves sea food right?"

"No Liz. If that idiot didn't make it, he won't have any! Stupid Soul."

"I wonder what've happened to that partner of yours…"

"I'm sure Soul-kun had a good reason for not showing up. R-right?"

"A good reason eh! I've been worried sick for hours! When I get home I'm gonna kill him!"

Tsubaki and Liz only sighed at their friend's temper. She has the right to be mad anyway. She has the right to feel anything. And sadly, there's nothing they can do to help. Only Soul can.

"I'm gonna take these to the laundry now."

Maka only nodded and Liz continued with her chores.

"Maka-chan. Here." And Tsubaki walked away.

Maka stared down at the white handkerchief that lay on top of the counter in front of her. Those last two words from Tsubaki were enough to make her feel all the comforting love of a friend. And it made all the courage to fight back her tears crumble down. She turned her back to the sink where Liz is and pretended to clean the already spotless counter top that faced the ajar door. She can't let Liz see her like this. She didn't want anyone to see her pathetic state. She was strong. She's not the girl to cry that easy. But there she was, crying over her partner because he didn't show up. Not a single weep or sob escaped her. Just tears. And she quickly wiped them away.

'_Soul, stop hurting your partner you damn fool… Stop hurting Maka…Stop making her cry…'_

"Ow! Kid-kun? I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were behind the door. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Kid's tightly balled fists and angrily-gritted teeth loosened when a bunch of towering towels hit him in the face. Said towels went tumbling down the floor from the grip of Tsubaki.

"It's alright Tsubaki. Here let me help you pick them up."

"Thanks. Kid-kun,where's Patty? I'm going to take these to the laundry room and I'll ask her to lead me there."

"She's in the lawn outside."

"Okay."

As soon as Kid stepped inside the kitchen, Liz turned her back to the sink and faced Kid.

"What's Patty doing in the lawn at this friggin hour?"

"We're done cleaning the halls so I told her to give Black Star a good cleaning. That disgusting idiot threw up all over the couch!"

"And Patty gave him a good cleaning in the lawn? With what? The water hose? Come on Kid." Liz said sarcastically

"Yes. You know how your sister liked doing things her way, don't you?"

"Oh…Well, you could've lent us a hand earlier instead of just standing there all along behind the door."

"What are you talking about, I just got here. I first made sure to disinfect the whole house."

"Well, we're almost done here anyway. Right Maka-chan?"

"Yes. Nothin' to worry Kid." Maka replied cheerfully with a smile that anyone can determine as fake.

"Maka? Are you alright? You look tired."

'_Please don't cry Maka. I'm here for you.'_

"A little, I guess. And a little sleepy, too."

"You guys better get going and have some rest. Let's go."

* * *

"Whaaaaa! P-Patty! Why does it have to be that shirt and those pants? You know that those are my favorite because they're perfectly symmetrical! What will I do if they get ruined or dirty? No! Ah the horror! I can't stand it! Let me die… Let me die…"

"Sowwee.. But I can't find anything asymmetrical. And Black Star is shaking cold."

"Patty's right. All your clothes are symmetrical, so all of them are your favorite. Stop whining already."

"NO! Let me die… I'm a pig… I'm a worthless piece of trash… Risking the beautiful symmetry of my clothes to be ruined… Let me die…Throw me away with the trash."

Liz sighed before tapping Patyy on the shoulder and the both of them bent down beside the shinigami who's down on his knees and weeping.

"No, Of course you're not a trash. Tsubaki will take care of the symmetry of your clothes, right Tsubaki-chan? There's nothing to worry about. You're a perfectly symmetrical shinigami with perfectly symmetrical and clean clothes. So cheer-up."

"Yes Kid-o-kun! Tsubaki'll beat Black Star up if he gets your clothes messy! Cheer-up!"

"Is that true? So I'm not a worthless piece of trash?"

"Yeah! Onee-chan is right! Stop crying! Stop crying Kid-o-kun! He won't get your clothes dirty."

With that being said, Kid got up with a blink of an eye as usual, and dusted himself a bit. And there, He's as good as new.

"Okay. Let's go everyone. Let me lead you to the gate."

"Thank you for the wonderful party Kid-kun. And thank you for letting Black Star use your clothes. I'll be very careful in washing them and return them to you at once."

"You're welcome Tsubaki. After all hard work on the exams, everyone deserves to have a good time. Please do take care on your way home."

"Well, we'll be going now. Bye! Let's go Black Star."

"Huh? Uh.. Wha? Where?"

"Oh, and Maka-chan, you can keep it."

"Thanks Tsubaki. It means a lot. Take care now."

Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty watched as Tsubaki and Black Star walked side by side.

"Guess I'll be going now, too. Thanks for the party Kid."

"You're welcome Maka. Take care."

"Thanks for helping Maka-chan. Bye"

* * *

Tsubaki was walking with Black Star's right arm around her shoulders. She firmly held his right hand to keep his arm from falling. He's a bit taller than her now, thus making it a lot easier for her to support his walking. And so they slowly strolled down the chilly midnight streets of Death City.

"Are you okay Black Star? Isn't your arm stiff? We're already half way there. Don't worry."

"Heh.. I'm always okay. I'm a god remember?"

"Are you sure? Can you walk by yourself?"

"No. Don't let go."

"Okay. Black Star, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Why do you like drinking so much? I mean, liquor doesn't even taste that good."

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe because it makes you feel as if you're floating in thin air?"

"Oh…"

"When you're drunk, you dance, you sing and you laugh like hell. And because of that, the big me is always on stage! Haha! It makes you do a lot of great things and stuff. Drinking's a lot of fun!"

"Eh? But it makes you tipsy, gives you head ache, you throw-up, you can't remember things. And you can't even walk on your own. I don't understand how that could fun."

"You should try it when we have another party."

"I can't, who will walk you home if we both get drunk?"

"If you're gonna drink, I won't drink."

"Oh…. Are you afraid that I'll get drunk and do something strange and embarrass you?"

Their eyes met, letting Black Star see the pain in her cobalt blue eyes. With their faces only inches apart as they were, he was dumbstruck and knocked-out of breathe. He let himself melt into those mesmerizing sparkling blue orbs. She slightly tilted her head to her side and raised a brow at him, noting the long pause and the smile in his face that he himself hadn't noticed. His smile grew into a reassuring grin.

"No. I'll be the one to walk you home. Wouldn't that be _great_?"

"Yes. That would be great."

"Tsubaki."

"Hmm?"

"I was walking by myself the whole time. My arm didn't put on weight on your shoulders right?"

"Oh, right. I did find that strange."

"Told 'ya. I'm always okay. Liquor can't put me down that easy! Nyahaha! Just a little tipsy is all. But I'm in perfect shape."

"Then why are you holding on to my shoulders like this? I really thought you needed support."

"Uh…Nothin really.I- I just felt like it. Why? Are your shoulders stiff?"

"No. It's quite comforting. Your arm is warm around me."

"Good. Then I won't let go."

"Thank you Black Star."

"Nah.. 't was nothing."

* * *

"Is that all Soul-kun?"

"Yes Shinigami-sama. I've told you everything. Everything that happened."

"Stein-kun, I'm sure that the new information from Soul-kun will help in the progress of the investigation. And Marie-chan will also continue to nurse Yeleinna. You two will report to me from time to time."

"Yes Shinigami-sama."

"Oh, and I am reminding all of you that no one is to know about this matter. Okay, you two go along now!"

The two teachers stood up from their cushion seats and headed to the door, leaving Shinigami and Soul still sitting.

"Thank you for everything Soul-kun. Do not worry so much. You can go home, too."

"Shinigami-sama."

"What is it?"

"What's going on? How-how is she?"

"She's currently in the dispensary. But she will be transferred to a different holding area."

"Where? And why? Is her condition _that_ bad?"

"She will be transferred to the Underground Captive Infirmary Room."

"Underground?_ Captive?_"

Yes_. _It is where captives like witches and other powerful prisoners are held when they are in need of medical attention. The room itself acts as a barrier, keeping the evil wavelength and other negative aura from escaping throughout the whole school. Many powerful injured captives with unimaginable wavelengths have been imprisoned in the UCIR. But thanks to the barrier, not a single leakage of their presence has occurred.

"What the hell?"

"Only the Death Scythes and First-class Meisters have knowledge about the UCIR. But it can't be helped. You have the right to know. Soul-kun, this information is to be handled with utmost secrecy."

"Yeah. But-But Yeleinna's not a criminal! She' not a witch! She's the nicest person you could ever meet!"

"Yeleinna is dead Soul Eater. You said it yourself. She died four years ago. We don't even know what or who this girl is."

Soul was out of words. Shinigami's right, and his words struck him hard. His frustrations lead him to grit his teeth angrily and ball his fists again.

"She w_as_ your friend. I know this is very hard for you right now. But you are one of the elite senior members of the Spartoi. And I know that you are aware of the situation. Please bear with it and don't let your emotions run over reason."

"I understand…"

" Listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you Soul. She will be transferred to the UCIR because she releases an ominous wavelength."

"What are you talking about?"

"Madness, pain and _evil. _These are the words that Marie-chan used to describe it. Yeleinna has been having nightmares from time to time. A wavelength-an evil _presence_ full of pain and madness is being released during her nightmares and disappears when she wakes up. Not only that. An evil wavelength is spreading through the air. It may have been just begun, but it keeps on worsening."

"I don't understand."

"It can be compared to the spread of the wavelength of madness that Kishin Azura caused three years ago. It all started days before you found Yeleinna. The spread of this wavelength maybe faint for ordinary meisters and weapons to feel. But Maka and Kid maybe able to sense it soon."

"What? Maka? Maka, what about Maka. Damn it!"

"You haven't told Maka-chan about her, correct?"

Soul's uptight and tensed form softened at the thought of his beloved meister. Sadness and worry reflected in his ruby-red eyes.

"I haven't told Maka anything about my past. Everything she knows about me is what our three-year partnership uncovered for her. That's it. She only knows Soul Eater. She doesn't know Soul Evans. He's long dead. She doesn't have to know all those unpleasant things. She doesn't have to meet Soul Evans. What will I do?"

"For now, all we can do is wait."

"And do nothing? But Maka's freakin' smart. She'll soon find out that there's something going on."

"But we don't even know our selves what is really going on. So what will you tell her? You know Maka-chan more that anyone. Only you will know what to do about her."

"Maybe I can tell her about my past with Yeleinna…"

"And what do you think Maka-chan will do? Do you believe that she'll just accept all the sudden information without getting suspicious? That your friend suddenly walked out from the dead?"

"…No, she'll investigate further. Even if I refuse, she'll just be stubborn and get caught-up in this whole thing."

"And her life will be in danger as well. You do know that you are not safe from the beginning of all of this."

"I understand Shinigami-sama."


End file.
